Rewrite ${((6^{3})(7^{-6}))^{12}}$ in the form ${6^n \times 7^m}$.
${ ((6^{3})(7^{-6}))^{12} = (6^{(3)(12)})(7^{(-6)(12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((6^{3})(7^{-6}))^{12}} = 6^{36} \times 7^{-72}} $